The Missing Bat
by DChan87
Summary: Based off a Tumblr prompt. The Bat's been missing for a month, and it's taking a toll on Selina. A Batcave visit changes that.


Selina didn't know where Bruce had gone this past month.

She knew it wasn't Justice League work; someone usually blabbed about it, either Alfred, Dick or Babs.

The newspapers, radio and TV gossip weren't helping. All they did was talk about Wayne's disappearance. She passed by someone reading a really trashy rag one day and caught a glimpse of the headline. "BRUCE WAYNE SAYS 'SEE YA'?" She clenched her fists so tightly she almost cut her palms. And she almost brought attention to her admittedly-rude behavior by groaning at a passage that implied he hated the city.

Although she took his place patrolling the Gotham night, she couldn't help but feel an emptiness inside her. Not even beating the Joker up was helping. He laughed at her like he usually did, and it angered her more than it should have. The Joker always deserved to get beat up, but she felt like he REALLY deserved it this time.

She couldn't go to many places. They reminded her of him. Especially not the restaurants he owned.

There was always one place she could go to, though.

The empty Batcave felt more like an actual cave rather than Batman's operations center. Her footsteps sounded even louder than usual as she walked up behind Dick, who sat in the main chair, and Tim standing beside him.

"Any updates?" she asked as she took her suit's cowl off.

"No, unless you count Joker crying in his Arkam cell," said Dick. He twirled his Nightwing mask on his pointer finger. "You'd probably be the first person to know, to be honest."

"What makes you think he'd make anyone aware he's back?" Tim asked.

"Oh, if he was back, we'd know," Selina said with an eyeroll.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Dick laughed. "Nothing like the Underground going apeshit the moment something even mysterious happens."

A loud buzzing, louder and worse than your bad alarm clock, blared throughout the cave, rattling the bats and sending them flying out into the night. The three superheroes covered their ears. "What did you press this time!?" Tim shouted.

"I didn't push anything!" Dick replied.

" _Master Dick, Master Timothy, Miss Kyle,_ " Alfred's calm-as-ever voice interjected, " _It seems we have an intruder on the grounds._ "

"I'll get 'im," Selina said, re-donning her suit's cowl. "Where is it?"

"Front entrance," said Dick. "For a moment, I thought it might've been you."

"It's probably Damian," said Tim. "Sorry. JLA is babysitting him at the Watchtower."

"We'll never know unless we see!" Selina said as she ran out of the Batcave.

She was outside onto Wayne Manor's grounds shortly. She jumped and parkoured over statues, walls and gates. Dick stayed in the Batcave, giving her much-needed directions to find the bad guy.

She laughed to herself. She sounded like the Bat.

" _They're trying to go around the south side of the main house,_ " Dick instructed.

"Got it," she said.

She made for the south side, leaping onto a statue and looking for movement. She easily spotted the intruder making a break for the manor. She leapt off the statue and was on the intruder before the intruder could defend themself. And it was surprisingly easy, even with the intruder's obvious muscle.

"Dick, I got 'im!" Selina said.

"Dick?" her target moaned. Selina reached into her utility belt, pulled a flashlight out and shone it on the perp–

"Bruce!?"

" _Catwoman, what's going on!?_ " Dick exclaimed.

"It's Bruce! And he looks bad," said Selina.

" _We'll be right out!_ " Tim exclaimed on the other end. " _Red Robin out!_ "

They dragged him inside and then to his bedroom. He didn't look great. He was covered in bruises, lacerations and a knife wound that looked close to getting infected. He winced, groaned and shouted as they laid him on the bed, wearing a tattered robe that looked like it had seen better days.

They promptly got to work on him faster than Supes could reach Gotham, even if a "gentleman's agreement" prevented him from doing so (unless necessary). They stitched him up, put ice on his bruises, and kept him still. He was especially dangerous when he feared for himself.

Selina had worked up a sweat, so she took the top part of her suit off, showing her toned arms and sports bra off.

"Well, I would ask if he were alright, but I know he would ignore it," Alfred said. The other two superheroes, who had also worked a sweat up and partially removed their outfits, nodded. "Where HAVE you been Master Bruce?"

"League of Shadows," said Bruce. "Ra's is getting better. I didn't even know they had caught me until it was too late."

"Was Ra's personally behind it?" Selina asked.

"Talia was," said Bruce. "Ra's agreed to it. That's what I was able to deduct."

"Well, I'm glad you're back," Selina said.

Alfred, for some reason, cleared his throat and gestured to the very confused Dick and Tim to leave. Both of them frowned, even as Alfred pushed them out. He turned to Selina and winked. She subtly grinned back.

Now that they were out of the room, Selina put her arms around Bruce's neck, a gesture that made him slightly flinch, but then he embraced her back. "I was so worried about you," she whispered. "I missed you."

"Thank you," he whispered back.

Selina got up off of him and cupped his chin. Then, she leaned down and, with his nonverbal permission, stole a kiss that she'd been wanting to give for a long time.


End file.
